


Resistance is Futile

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Painplay, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Having two boys to play with is so much more fun than just one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, finished one drabble/ficlet request. Not in the right order they came, because my muse doesn't like rules.
> 
> This one is for [](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/)**strickens_girl** who requested:
> 
> Pairing: Angelus/Xander or Angelus/Spike...hell, you could even do all three *purrs*  
> Line: "What did you do to me?"

Angelus stood back and admired his work. His childe never looked as beautiful as when he was hanging naked in chains, decorated in pretty wounds. The paralysed body was glistening with blood and sweat and the air reeked of tears.

“Now, now don’t cry. Daddy still loves you”, he chuckled, frowning when there was no reply. Pulling back Spike’s head by the blood-matted hair he sighed. Maybe he’d been a little too enthusiastic. Oh well, there was always the other one.

He knocked politely before entering the next room. Oh fuck.

“Dru? Let him go. Daddy’s turn to play.”

“But he’s sweet. Like honey. Just once again, please Daddy?”

Running her fingernails down the naked chest, she giggled as red drops emerged. The boy was so enthralled he didn’t react, not even when Angelus threw Dru against the wall with a growl and dragged him into the other room, chaining him to the wall.

Angelus' gaze moved from one limp body to the other. One pale and pure muscle, the other tanned and still bearing traces of baby fat. One he knew as well as the back of his hand, the other was just begging to be explored. Each one delicious in their own way.

He threw icecold water over the naked boy, washing most of the mess off. That did the trick. Shuddering Xander blinked, eyes wide as he realised who he was looking at.

“Wha…what did you do to me?”

“Me?” Angelus smiled innocently. “Nothing. Yet. Dru on the other hand… You should be grateful, some people pay a fortune for that kind of service.”

The boy actually blushed! And if that wasn’t tasty enough, hello little Xan! Whether it was from remembering what had been done to him or the prospect of what was to come, Angelus really didn’t care, although the latter would make this all so much more interesting.

A mumbled curse made him turn smiling toward Spike. Blue eyes were staring at him defiantly, and with a sneer Spike spit blood on the floor.

“Look who’s up. Just in time for a good fuck.”

“You bloody well won’t! Not with…” Lowering his voice Spike hissed. “Not with him here, you bastard. I still have some dignity left.”

“Oh, I know. That’s what makes it fun. Especially when you start begging”

“Yeah, right.” But Spike’s voice faltered and Angelus smiled. He still had it and Spike knew it.

“Oh yes.” Moving up behind him Angelus nibbled his ear. “And that one will come without me even touching him.”

Xander opened his mouth to object but shut it quickly when Angelus started to lap up the blood and sweat covering Spike’s battered body. Before long he was panting, unable to take his eyes off the erotic display. Spike was writhing, his curses growing quieter. Angelus still hadn’t touched him with his hands, but there was hardly a spot on Spike’s body he hadn’t licked clean. Well, not quite. Spike’s cock was thumping against his belly, still stained with blood. Finally Angelus stood back, licking his lips. Just about getting there, he calculated. Spike was already whimpering; one more lick and he was his. And judging by the smell Xander was no better off. Smirking Angelus bend down. _Lick._

“SIRE! I need you. Please, sire. Fuck me!”

Kicking Spike’s useless legs apart Angelus grabbed him around the waist and forced his way inside. Spike’s howls were a mix of pain and pleasure as he fucked him hard and deep, all the time keeping his eyes locked with Xander’s. As he came he vamped out and bit down hard. The delight of Spike convulsing around his cock was almost as great as watching the boy, red with humiliation, spill on the cold floor.

 


End file.
